


there's no comfort in the waiting room

by daringyounggrayson



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [15]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman Bingo, Brotherly Bonding, Ficlet, Gen, Hospital, Hurt Dick Grayson, Medical Emergency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringyounggrayson/pseuds/daringyounggrayson
Summary: “Yeah?” Jason says.Tim lets out a breath before beginning. “Not sure if anyone’s told you yet, but Dick’s in the hospital.”----Or: Something's wrong with Dick, Tim makes a phone call, and Jason buys some bagels.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833130
Comments: 37
Kudos: 207





	there's no comfort in the waiting room

**Author's Note:**

> theodoresart asked: Hospital, with Tim and Jason?

Sometimes Tim realizes how weird it is that he has Jason Todd’s number saved in his phone. The guy has tried to kill him on more than one occasion, and now they’re in the same group chat. It’s weird, but Tim’s whole life is weird, so maybe it’s not worth thinking about.

Tim begins to type Jason’s name into the search bar until his contact shows up. He clicks call and presses the phone against his ear.

“Yeah?” Jason says.

Tim lets out a breath before beginning. “Not sure if anyone’s told you yet, but Dick’s in the hospital.” 

He’s pretty sure, almost absolutely sure, no one’s told Jason. Alfred and Bruce haven’t exactly been in the state to make such calls, and besides, in the rush, Alfred forgot to grab his phone. The only reason Bruce has his is because he’d been the one to call 911. 

And Damian—well, Damian doesn’t exactly do that sort of thing.

Bruce or Alfred would have gotten around to it eventually, so Tim’s not sure why he volunteered to do it. Maybe it’s telling of how desperate he was to get out of the waiting room. To get away from the nervous pacing and take a break from bracing for bad news.

After a noticeable pause, Jason asks, “He okay?”

“Not sure. We haven’t heard anything—still running tests, I guess.” Tim toes a nearby chair with his shoe.

“Oh.” A pause. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Tim woke up to Bruce’s yelling and ran into Dick’s room in a panic. Dick was curled in on himself on the ground, and Bruce and Alfred were next to him, asking what was wrong, but Dick couldn’t get any words out. Tim still isn’t sure why. It could’ve been from pain, trouble breathing, or something in his brain. None of the options are particularly appealing. “He came over last night and seemed fine, but then around five this morning he woke up in a lot of pain and couldn’t really talk. Bruce thinks he collapsed, maybe had a seizure." Or a stroke, or a ruptured aneurysm, _or or or_. 

“Just out of nowhere?” _Not Nightwing-related?_

“I don’t know, we haven’t talked to him.” The possibilities are endless, ranging from Nightwing-related poisoning to the beginning of a terminal illness. And with their luck, even the latter could’ve potentially been induced by more than one of their foes.

Tim hears a door close on Jason’s end, then the sound of keys hitting each other. “I’ll grab bagels and coffees on my way. Which hospital?”

“Gotham General.”

Jason hums. “Call me if there are any updates before I get there.”

“Sure.”

Jason hangs up and Tim collapses into a chair. It’s like telling someone what happened has pulled Tim out of a daze, and he realizes then that he can’t make any more calls today. Not yet.

After a moment of trying to get the look of Dick’s pain-filled face and the sound of his quick, ragged breathing out of his head, Tim makes his way down to the lobby to wait for Jason and the promised bagels. 

They’re in the hospital a lot over the next few months, and Jason gets a lot of use out of his bagel rewards card.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't thought through all of the details for this short, but just know that in my head Dick gets better. Thanks for reading and I hope you're doing well! If you're up for it, comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> [tumblr](https://daringyounggrayson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
